


【内幻+stalk幻】暗涌

by hulaquan



Category: Kamen Rider Build
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha！Utsumi, Beta！Stalk, M/M, Omega!Himuro, Threesome - M/M/M, Ustumi has a crush on Himuro
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:34:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 23,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24735487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hulaquan/pseuds/hulaquan
Summary: “亲爱的，你就算现在走了也是徒劳。”Stalk表现得好像两人很亲近一样，抬手在冰室肩上捏了捏，“这么浓烈的信息素散布在大庭广众，恐怕根本等不到内海来接你就已经被其他什么Alpha制伏在路上——啊哦，到时候就精彩了，东都首相的儿子不仅是个Omega，而且居然会被无名路人标记，这种丑闻会被各家小报争相报道，流言蜚语满天飞。大家都会关注到吧，你的父亲，可要怎么抬起头做人呢？”他感到恐惧和恶心，推开了对方的手，“Stalk……你到底想做什么？……你要我做什么？”“别把我想得这么坏，”他举起双手装作无辜，“我可不打算做什么哦？只不过顺带给你一点小·帮·助。”
Relationships: Himuro Gentoku/Isurugi Souichi, Himuro Gentoku/Utsumi Nariaki, Isurugi Souichi/Kiryuu Sento
Kudos: 12





	【内幻+stalk幻】暗涌

冰室幻德起先并没有察觉到任何异样。他只不过像往常一样在浮士德实验室的正中坐下，形式主义地视察研究员们的繁杂工作。他向来只负责下达命令，反正具体的操作和变量操控也不是他需要顾虑的问题，他安然自若地欣赏着周围的一切，科学研究、人体实验、未来战争里最强的武器。一切都很完美。虽然领头科学家葛城巧的不幸遇害对于浮士德是巨大损失，但多亏石动惣一，也就是Stalk的协助，Smash实验得以顺利地进行下去。

  
“你们两个为什么离开了工作的岗位？”这一声打断了冰室幻德对于胜利在望的未来的野心构想，他顺着声音瞥了一眼，不过是两个研究员放下了记录实验的平板在神秘地交头接耳。被一众研究员的组长点名后两个人连忙鞠躬表示，“我们闻到了一些反常的气味，这种气味好像对我们的专注和身体反应有一些影响，所以想求证一下是否今天的实验对象有什么不一样。”他们得到的结果是否，但这两个研究员依旧坚持这一观点，“气味有些像女士香水。”研究所有规定，每个人都需要经过消毒，根本没有人会用香水，更何况是女士香水。

说者无心，听者有心。相隔了十来米的冰室幻德听到这个形容便一皱眉头，半垂下眼，习惯性地摸了摸下巴的胡须。他隐约感到不妙，闭上眼睛，默默地深呼吸了一口气。他感受到了比往常更快些的心跳，呼吸时也像胸膛里蒸腾着一股热气，浑身发生着微妙却迅速的变化，轻且飘浮，体温也悄然升高。

这一切都完全符合Omega发情期的前兆症状。

他自分化以来就是Omega，也没抗拒过什么。父亲冰室泰山是个中规中矩的Beta，光这一点就说明了当前社会对三性别的阶级并没有什么固有成见；再加上他父亲对他一贯的纵容和关怀，他这三十多年也没有遇上什么险事。如果真的要说的话，那就是天空墙惨案当时受潘多拉盒子的光线照射，在形成他好战性格的同时扰乱了他发情期的规律。不规律的发情期给他的工作生活都带来了一些麻烦，最后他索性依靠定期注射抑制剂来干扰自己的生理周期。这一举措利大于弊，唯一的缺点就是让他在发情期发作时浑身使不上多大力气——这种时候他往往在非常安全的地方，所以也不算什么麻烦。

那两个研究员看来是对气味比较敏感的Alpha。他必须尽快离开这里才行。

蒸血。冰室幻德抓起一旁的变身烟雾枪，站起，进行了变身。这一武装携带了吸气与排气装置，对内部气体会进行过滤净化，相当于能隔绝他正在向四周散发的Omega信息素。而且研究员对Night Rogue的形态也已经习以为常，对于他的去向不会作过多关注。发情期的诸多表现正在加速地反应在他身上。他的额头上开始溢出汗水，步伐也变得虚软，当他勉力维持着不会被看出差错的正常的姿态走出研究所的门口，大半的体力似乎都已经消耗殆尽。

他打开通讯设备，给自己的秘书内海成彰发出一个消息。他没多想便跳过了至今没了解过性别的专属司机。他不敢冒险，在当下的紧急情况下，他只能委托他最信任的手下。内海成彰虽然是Alpha，但几年的体检报告都说明了Omega信息素对他不能造成任何影响。更主要的是，他确定内海对自己完全是忠诚的，他不觉得内海胆敢做出什么事。

你总算出来了，Night Rogue。一个红色的身影从他的侧前方闪出来，不，不应该说闪，看对方气定神闲的样子，更像是等候多时。他看不出对方的来意，也难以再分神去思考这样的问题，“Stalk，你为什么会在这里？”

“那当然是等你啊，”Stalk张开双臂走过来，“是不是很惊喜？”他还没来得及作出什么应答，对方就快速向手枪模式的烟雾枪里装填了眼镜蛇满装瓶罐，一边冲过来一边朝他连射了好几发光弹。他向侧边滚了两圈，堪堪躲过这轮攻击，根本来不及休整就赶忙站起来接住Stalk的拳头和接下来的近距离攻击。如果是往常，这种等级的攻击他完全可以和Stalk打个平手。Night Rogue和Stalk两套变身装备在基础能力上差别并不大，装填不同满装瓶罐的时候才能显示出不同的掌握程度导致的战力差。但无论如何，他都不会处于这种极其明显的劣势。

他费力地招架着Stalk的近身攻击。分泌的肾上腺素到底抵抗不过发情期磅礴的荷尔蒙，他呼吸得很急促，手脚力量的流失愈演愈烈，大量汗水浸湿了他前后胸的衬衣，紧贴在他的身上。更糟糕的是，他感到自己下身的情况也越发强烈和无法控制了，他强忍着发情期的潮热和泛滥而上的情欲，只得在脑中大声警告自己不能倒在这里。他丝毫不知道Night Rogue的空气过滤系统已经到达了过滤上限，他的气味已经飘散在外。冰室幻德只得节节败退，最终在一处僻静的地下停车场被Stalk正面的一拳震到立柱上，坠到地上后再没有力气爬起来。

但是绝对不能解除变身，他想。停下！停下！他大声地喊，却上气不接下气。他勉强倚靠柱子支起了上半身，“今天的我们，应该没有什么战斗的理由吧，石动惣一？”Stalk走上前来，站得极近，距离不过一足长。他费力地仰头看着Stalk的面罩，只不过两三秒就连维持这一动作的力气都拼凑不出来了。

Stalk居高临下地看着他，语气里尽是愉悦的味道：“怎么了，Night Rogue？既然不想打，为什么不解除变身呢？”说罢，还恶趣味地用靴子踢了踢。他试图反抗，一扬手臂想把靴子挥开。不行，啊，他说不下去了，受了伤后他的呼吸粗重地压制着他自己，全身上下的肌肉都尖叫着瘫软下去。

“我想起来了哦？”Stalk向前弯下腰，像背诵公式一样数，Alpha，Beta，Omega——怎么，发情期到了吗，冰室家的大少爷？

他的脑中警铃大作。“不要多嘴！和你无关！”他竭尽全力地大声呵斥。可惜无论他怎么掩饰也于事无补罢了。Beta中虽然也有对信息素气味敏感的案例，但总体来说这一能力还是大部分出现在Alpha身上。他对Stalk，对石动惣一了解都不算全面，这个男人像条老狐狸，说三分，瞒七分，即使是他也察觉到了些许。要是对方是Alpha就倒大霉了。

“那可真遗憾啊，我可是正好带了抑制剂哦。”Stalk捏着针剂在他眼前一晃而过，“不如再告诉你个不算坏的消息，我是Beta。”

冰室幻德挣扎着想抢夺大概能解他燃眉之急的针剂，奈何身体不由他所想，“你想要我做什么！”他咬牙切齿地战栗，愤恨地握起拳头朝地上一砸。

“想要抑制剂的话，首先表示一下诚意，幻德君。依旧保持着变身状态可让我看不出来你有什么诚意啊。”

此刻他完全在下风，头脑里思绪如乱麻，吵闹不休地交缠在一起。此刻必须作出选择，要得到抑制剂只能解除变身，让自己毫无防备地暴露在石动惣一面前；而如果不解除变身的话他大概也支撑不了多久。他最终决定铤而走险，却连预留后备方案这一点都没想到。解除变身的一瞬间，他被四周空间的变化刺激得不轻，地下车库的空气本就比外面的凉一些，贴近地面时便更感觉寒意，他周身的汗迅速地凉下来，身躯却还滚烫，衣物黏附的滋味着实不爽快，属于Omega的性腺持续亢奋，他很难去无视液体分泌物源源不断从身体深处产生，经由后穴流淌而出的羞耻感。底裤大概已经开始变得潮湿了，他不由自主地想。“把抑制剂给我！”没有Night Rogue的变声系统，他本人的声音听起来略显沙哑和单薄，正像现在的他，只有一副架子，实际没有威胁力。

Stalk像听了什么不得了的笑话似的大声笑着，接着在他面前蹲下来，把针剂举在他够不到的高度，充满恶意地逗弄他，“看看你现在这副模样，明明我是个Beta，都要被带得性奋起来了呢。像你这种娇生惯养长大的公子哥，甜美的信息素真是恰如其分，玫瑰？还是茉莉？真叫人忍不住有犯罪冲动。抑制剂呢，不是我出尔反尔不愿意给，而是已经派不上用场了。”

冰室幻德的大脑有些反应不过来，本能地拽住了Stalk的小腿。“什么意思，抑制剂为什么会派不上用处，不可能？！”

“你不知道？你当真不知道吗？哈哈哈哈哈……！”Stalk又笑了起来，“我直说吧，你的发情期已经过了第一阶段，第二阶段开始抑制剂就无效了，你倒不如安心些省省力气，我说不定还能用些物理方法给你降降温。而且你放心，这个地方不会有别的什么人来的。怎么样，我的提议够有人情味吧？”

不可理喻。但冰室幻德此刻没有功夫和他计较，“别在这里对我指手画脚，我不能信任你。”在一番歇息后他终于挣扎着扶着停车场里的柱子摇摇晃晃地爬了起来，然后浑浑噩噩地拉了拉西服，打算离开这个地方。可惜他还没迈出几步，Stalk就挡到了他面前拦住了去路。

“亲爱的，你就算现在走了也是徒劳。”Stalk表现得好像两人很亲近一样，抬手在冰室肩上捏了捏，“这么浓烈的信息素散布在大庭广众，恐怕根本等不到内海来接你就已经被其他什么Alpha制伏在路上——啊哦，到时候就精彩了，东都首相的儿子不仅是个Omega，而且居然会被无名路人标记，这种丑闻会被各家小报争相报道，流言蜚语满天飞。大家都会关注到吧，你的父亲，可要怎么抬起头做人呢？”

他感到恐惧和恶心，推开了对方的手，“Stalk……你到底想做什么？……你要我做什么？”

“别把我想得这么坏，”他举起双手装作无辜，“我可不打算做什么哦？只不过顺带给你一点小·帮·助。”

这就是为什么冰室幻德现在半躺在不知道哪个倒霉鬼的车前盖上，看着Stalk用手指操自己。他也不清楚自己怎么就顺从地按照Stalk的要求解开皮带脱下了外裤。让他脱这个太麻烦了，Stalk指出，定制的西装裤白白糟蹋了也挺可惜，所以交给了他自己来办。放在皮带扣上的手指有些颤抖，不知是害怕抑或不可名状的兴奋情绪。一定是被发情期的荷尔蒙冲昏了头脑，冰室幻德忍不住要骂自己了，Stalk甚至只是告诉他自己有办法让他不遭遇任何他不愿意遇到的境况来度过这次发情期，他的身体就实诚地被招安。

Stalk半推半拉把他上半身架到车前盖上，单手把他的双手钳制在头的上方，颔首示意他把双腿抬起来些，然后用上臂强硬地分开了它们。冰室幻德原本穿的是中规中矩的白色四角内裤，阴茎由于发情期而呈现出接近完全勃起的状态。下体分泌的液体基本把他前后的织物都打湿，看起来就是充满色情意味的半透明，Stalk用手指——没错，石动惣一并没有解除变身的意思——隔着这层湿润的织物勾勒出他臀缝的形状，最后停在后穴的位置，试探地往里浅浅地戳弄。“你这里可真是又湿又软，巴不得直接把我手指吞进去呢。”Stalk故意凑近了他的耳朵，用本音调笑着说荤话。石动惣一本人的声音总有一种和年龄不符的玩世不恭感，直白地说就是老不正经。冰室幻德哪有被调戏的时候，以往只有他给漂亮女记者性暗示，这时候羞耻感一下子飙升——他脸红了。“要做就直接点。”他又看不到面罩下的石动惣一，自然也不知道对方看着哪里，只好别过头，起码自己看不到。

冰室幻德的内裤总算被脱了下来，非常随意地甩在车前盖的边缘，也就是他此刻的眼前。他正恼怒地要瞪向始作俑者，一根手指已经几乎畅顺无阻地捅进了他的后穴。战斗服的手指部分设计成了仿皮革的pvc材质，在指关节有硬质材料来辅助支撑，和他从前在发情期会使用到的乳胶或硅胶质地的按摩棒区别甚大。这种感觉非常陌生和不适，他为此发出了好几声无意义的唔咿。这是种生涩的感觉，它本身并不怎么贴合。Stalk恢复到经由变声器说话的模式：“可你的身体还在渴求更多。即使隔着这层东西，我都能感到你的小穴里有多潮热。”他忽然像发现了什么有趣的事情似的，甚至松开了对幻德手腕的禁锢，“噢，我发现了什么……”

Stalk听起来像小孩子发现了玩具店上新了新玩具一样兴奋。而冰室幻德重获了手部的自由，正要做出些实际动作来阻拦对方的戏弄时，却被握住了他因为变声器处理过而有些金属感声音硬挺起来的下体。他的背僵直了一秒，然后瘫软地倒回在冰凉的车前盖上。

——他射了。

这简直难以启齿。冰室幻德用手臂盖住自己的眼睛，满脸涨红。发情期中的Omega总是过分敏感，他可以轻易达到勃起，然后稍微一点外部刺激就能让自己射出来。他不愿看自己刚刚射在Blood Stalk胸口的精液到底是什么样子，只觉得这一切都糟透了，石动惣一又获得了一件可以拿来嘲笑他的把柄——本来就够多了。“你脸上的表情真不错。”Stalk似乎不是很在意，“茫然又一无所知，这才像你本人。”

他不愿意作出回应，仅靠牙齿咬紧下嘴唇意图转移自己注意力，而Stalk重新探入他后穴的食指开始缓慢挪动，很小幅度地弯曲起来。生疏和别扭的触感依然存在，但是发情期对性交插入和其他等等的渴望渐渐战胜了这种排外感。他依稀记得Stalk的手部有设计出坚硬的突刺，猛然被自己吓一跳，入口条件反射地收缩。“放松些，这样我没法动。”Stalk大半个身体也贴在车前盖上，腾不出手，只好用膝盖顶了顶他的臀部，“我又不是要害你。”冰室幻德还是有些不放心，费劲地支起肩膀抬起头来想查看一下对方手指上有没有尖锐的组成部分，却被误会成想看着他自己被操的景象。

“首相辅佐官还真是不知羞耻。”Stalk揶揄道，顺带站起来些，把对方的右腿架在肩上，按住冰室幻德的后颈强迫他低下头，“那就看着。”单根手指的扩张幅度逐渐增大，他的后穴接受良好地吞吐着比普通手指粗一半的Stalk的手指，冰室幻德终于忍不住发出了一串呻吟。他喘着气，羞赧地听着空荡的地下停车场深处传来回音。“你能看到吗，你穴口的软肉在我退出去的时候就是这样挽留我。”这不就是在渴求更多，金属和粗砂混合质感的声音问他。他眼看着Stalk把中指试探着一同抵在穴口，突然对这样的粗细感到非常害怕，“别……不要啊！”后颈上的压力被松开，而手腕又被抓住，他只得踢蹬那条被架起的腿，左脚脚尖勉强点在地上维持身体的平衡。

“要相信Omega的人体构造。”Stalk故意压低了声音，然后不由分说地把中指塞了进去。中指的进入比食指困难不少，没有外部润滑所以更加干涩，Stalk却一点体谅都没有，即使遇到了不小的阻力也没停下，只打算快点达到目的。冰室幻德料想石动惣一是要操他，虽然不太体面，但总比什么不认识的人标记好得多，而且他当下情潮正胜，借一个既不会让他被标记也不会怀孕的Beta的力量平复一下这股欲望听起来也算是个合算的交易。先前被汗水打湿的衬衫在被体温烘干的时候带走了大量的热度，以至于车前盖的金属仍然像一开始那样冰凉，他感到后背很冷，又因第二根异常粗的手指的蛮横插入而变得僵硬。他的鼻翼快速地扇动，试图调整自己的呼吸使自己放松。Omega的身体适应性的确很强，如此强硬的插入在短短一两分钟的适应中居然也变得顺畅了起来，冰室幻德听着自己因为两根手指配合做出动作发出的让他自己无比难堪的高声呻吟，面色更不好看了。因此他低下头，牙关咬紧衬衫的衣领，发出哼哧哼哧的喘息来代替。

Stalk倒不太满意了，他用另一只手的三只手指捏住冰室幻德的下颌，被掌控着的男人怒气十足地瞪着他，从喉咙里发出抗议的音节，用腾出来的两只手去掰开Stalk的钳制。“别这样，我想多听听你呻吟的声音。”年长些的男人不讲理地用剩下两根手指强行撬开他的牙关，“配合些，幻德君，这只手的尖刺我还没收回去，你应该不想流血吧？”冰室幻德的舌尖触到了尖刺，顿时大气都不敢出，表情僵住地看着他。

两个人对峙半分钟后，冰室幻德还是作出了让步，他小心翼翼地点了点头。“好孩子。”Stalk收回了指关节的突刺，然后肆意地在他嘴里搅动起来，强迫他张着嘴。唾液腺得到了错误的指令，唾液分泌也就像不受控制似的，透明晶亮的液体很快凭借重力就从嘴角流下去，湿润了他下巴上浓密的胡须。而与此同时，在他后穴动作的手指也没有被遗忘。石动惣一根本不像个四十多的中年人，冰室幻德头脑混乱地想，这样一心多用这样的事情他都办不到，对方又是怎么做到的。

他逐渐习惯了上下同时被侵犯的这种感觉，开始放任自己的意识随波逐流，他不知道Stalk什么时候会停止这场漫长的戏弄，不知道Stalk接下来会怎么做，性激素让他只想现在完整地被投入一场性爱，其他都显得无所谓。他甚至没有注意到Stalk的动作停顿，也没听到有人走过来。

正在神游的冰室幻德被一声忽如起来的“Ciao！”惊醒。Stalk大声地问好，干脆利落地抽出了前者嘴里的手指，并举起这只手轻巧地转了转，摆出“hello”的手势。还没反应过来的他抬起头循着Stalk面朝的方向望过去，与来人的视线好巧不巧地交织在一起，点燃了莫须有的火药导索，引起他脑中的轰然作响。这回真的是冷汗淋漓，他的大脑一片空白，身体倒是先一步地动了起来。“放开我！”他主动放下架在Stalk肩上的腿，不顾一切地彻底坐起身，一边压着声音警告，一边使劲儿要推开这个家伙。Stalk对这种程度的威胁毫不在意，没费多大力气反手扭过冰室幻德的肩膀，逼迫他面朝着这地下停车场出现的第三个人。首相辅佐官一个踉跄，滑下了车前盖，跪倒在地上。他埋下头，不敢看来人现在脸上的神情。

他看到了，他一定全都看到了，冰室幻德内心有个声音尖叫着。

“真是等你好久，内—海—。”Stalk听起来比之前更心情荡漾了，“明明都告诉你按照这位大少爷手机的定位赶过来？莫不是你还特地去研究所先巡视了一圈？”刚赶来的第三个人正是内海成彰。他一收到冰室幻德发来的短讯就放下了东都先进物质研究所那边的工作匆匆向天空墙这边驱车赶来，半途却又收到了Stalk/石动惣一的指示。他不确定后者到底有什么打算，对这个合作对象也没有百分之百的信任，于是决定先按照上司的讯息抵达了浮士德研究所。研究所的组长见到他来，连忙以耳语的方式告知了冰室幻德发情期的事情，“Stalk好像和Rogue大人打起来了。”他顿感事情变得不妙，用简短一句话告别了浮士德，抓紧时间打开了幻德手机上的远程定位装置开始自动导航，本打算一路油门过来，却都非常倒霉地遇到红色信号灯，所以又多花了不少时间才到达这个基本没什么人注意的地下停车场。

他把车停在了靠近出口的地方，然后谨小慎微地循着奇怪的声音……其实就是呻吟声，悄悄地走过来。虽然闻不到，但他大概已经清楚这里发生了什么事情，内海不自觉地皱起了眉头，心里有什么地方扭紧了一般，又即刻劝解自己这并不值得他多在意，他只需完成自己的职务。接下来他就看到了这幅光景：他的上司光裸着下半身躺在黑色的车前盖上，上身也衣衫不整；Stalk支撑在他上方，深红色的战斗服手指在他的股间动作着，而他的嘴里含着另外一只手的手指，发出含糊不清的呜咽和声音。还有淫靡暧昧的液体的声音。而且无论怎么看，躺着的那人都顺从地配合着。

内海一时愣住，皮鞋像被粘在了地面上一样不能动弹。他也移不开视线，好像有什么迫使他这样做一样。Stalk，为什么是Stalk？当下最让他不解的竟然是这个问题。他原以为会看到石动对冰室幻德做出什么侵犯之举，可石动惣一为什么直到现在都没有解除变身地……他的脑中飘过几个备选词，最终选择了“玩弄”。以现在他们之间悬殊的力量差距，石动即使不以Stalk的形态也能完全制伏对方，可现在却仅仅以手指进行。他很快察觉到自己的想法有些奇怪，倒像是还在期待什么别的一样。

Stalk察觉到了他的到来，而冰室幻德没有。——直到Stalk出声和他打招呼。他看不见石动脸上的表情变化，只是觉得对方好像目的达成一样得志，话里掩不住满面春风。冰室幻德低垂着头，应该是感到难堪在逃避吧。一切的罪魁祸首故意把手指并拢再张开好几次，企图把被唾液湿润的手指展示给他。而他大概正是心神不定的时候，便被指间牵起的脆弱的银丝带走了几秒的神。过来，Stalk伸手招呼他。这话像有什么魔力，或者说冰室幻德未加遮盖的漂亮大腿的确有诱人之处，在他的脑回路接回正轨前，步伐已经跨出去了。后来想来，虽然他对Omega释放在空气中的信息素无感，但视觉上的“信息素”仍旧会造成干扰。Stalk看起来很满意，在内海迈步过来的时候俯身揪住冰室幻德的领子往后硬拉一把，勒得后者不得不把头仰起来。

正如内海之前了解到的一样，冰室幻德在发情期比其他Omega会有更加剧烈的力量流失，方才他挣扎着坐起来推开Stalk那几个动作，大约已经透支了在与Stalk无意义的单方面挨打战斗后残存的最后一点气力。按着石动惣一给的要求站到了一米以内后，他又和冰室幻德对视了。他看到一双任人宰割般无助的羔羊的眼睛，而显然双方都并不打算说话。

“现在，人员总算凑齐了！”Stalk得意地鼓了几下掌，“如果不是亲眼所见，我可能不会相信竟然会有幻德君这样彻头彻尾的Omega，你知道为什么抑制剂对你不会有效吗？”“你说是第二阶段……？”冰室幻德的脸上浮现出一丝被以为自己被欺骗的愠怒。“——没错，第二阶段。除此以外，我想你应该知道Omega的发情期有几种终止原因吧？看在你现在有气无力的份上，我乐意代劳帮你复习一遍：一是等待四天左右让性激素分泌回到正常水平；二是和Alpha接触，让他们的信息素作为外部因素进行干扰——但是绝大多数Alpha在接触到发情期的Omega都会进入诱导型发情期，产生极强的攻击性，你说呢，内海？”

“我不懂你为什么要把小学课本上就教授过的这些话再说一遍。”内海直觉地回避了Stalk投来的眼神，推了推鼻梁上的眼镜，“我来这里只是为了护送冰室先生回家。”

“抱歉，我可不同意。冰室幻德就在我手里，我完全可以、也正准备拿他来威胁你。”Stalk不快地扶上自己的手背，“我可是轻轻松松就能让他送命的。”

那里有机关能弹出尖刺。内海露出了稍许的慌乱，顷刻又把表情掩盖了起来，“你要怎么做？”

Stalk换回了原先俏皮的语调，“让我们回到被打断的地方。红了眼的Alpha会遵循本性，和发情期的Omega交合，给Omega刻上自己的烙印——虽然你对Omega的信息素不敏感，但Alpha毕竟还是Alpha，对不对，内—海—？”话音未落，冰室幻德惊醒似地一下子反应过来，瞳孔放大，瞠目结舌。石动俯下身来，换回自己原本的声音，附在这个衣衫不整的人耳畔低语，“真可惜，我是个Beta，这里能帮到你的只有你忠心的手下内海。”首相辅佐官像被刺痛般闭上眼睛，嘴唇都颤抖。不，不应该是这样，他吐出不成句的词作着反抗。“你都这么信任他，那他也不会做太出格的事情。总比外面随便哪个Alpha好，嗯？”

“你不会标记我。”冰室幻德睁开了眼睛，直直地望向内海。这不是个问句，而是和往常一样他要求内海去代劳或执行任务时用的肯定句。“你必须保证我这一点。”内海愣了几秒，眼神忽闪，然后坚定地点了头。

把他舔硬。冰室幻德里耳边充斥着Stalk的私语，那就像一条毒蛇嘶嘶地吐着信子。他硬着头皮把膝盖往前挪了两步，抬起手来解内海的皮带，也许是抖得太厉害，他的指甲在金属环扣上连续打滑了两次都没有成功地把它掰开。内海实在看不过，主动抓住了他的手，我自己来解吧，年轻的秘书小声地安慰他。冰室幻德的体温真是高得可怕，内海忍不住想，这种温度倒让自己有些不想放开。他索性握着对方的手替自己把拉链也处理了。

把他舔硬，方便一会儿插进来，这句话又响了起来，而Stalk安然自得地倚靠在车前盖上并未开口。冰室幻德甚至感到有些头痛了，也许是体温烧得头脑不太清楚吧。他用力扭了扭手腕，试图造成一点痛感来转移注意力，然后把手指探入了眼前的内裤里。他从前从未想过自己有一天会面对这样的事情，他毕竟是首相的儿子，从小养尊处优，老爹虽嘴上会嫌他不够争气，实际上还是处处护着他。除了发情期，他活得基本像个Beta，并不拘束于什么，也没有刻意地讨好过谁——而他跪在自己的下属面前，即将给对方口交。第一次实操的动作生涩而僵硬，他不敢用力，也不知道到底把手怎么放，最后只好先勉强地把内裤从胯部拉下些，让对方还没有什么动静的阴茎裸露出来。即使还没有勃起，这样的尺寸也足够优秀了，作为旁观者的Stalk忍不住吹了声称赞的口哨，幻德咽了咽口水，不太敢想象等它完全醒的时候会是什么惊人的样子。

“怎么了，冰室的大少爷，难道连自慰怎么做都想不起来了吗？”Stalk见他迟迟没有进一步动作，忍不住催促道。“不用你催。”冰室幻德侧头朝着后方喊。他皱起眉头，用一只手握住，另一只手指轻轻搓动靠近龟头的部分。他在自行处理的时候往往会这么做，但每个人都有各自喜好，他可不清楚对方到底能不能给面子地硬起来。

——实在太烂了，内海无奈地想。他低头看着努力却徒劳的冰室幻德，觉得好气又好笑。虽然这一切多少都有些身不由己，他也是受到胁迫的一方，论难堪程度他和他的上司不相上下，但冰室幻德的技巧实在太差劲了，同这人面对研究所递交的科研成果时一样苦手。他低下头，准备继续代劳，却透过手臂之间的间隙看到年长者裸露的大腿和挺立着的分身。他看见一道掐出的红色指痕，多半是Stalk的杰作，不知怎得，这番不协调反应到他脑中显得很是色情。他闭上眼睛，慢慢地回想自己刚才走过来是看到的那番景象，无比糟糕，却该死的性感。如果靠在那里代替Stalk的是他……

冰室幻德看到内海总算有了抬头的迹象时候稍微迟疑了一下，很快就那点疑惑抛到了脑后，继续用两只手协作着给他手淫。

“你还是直接用嘴吧。”内海终于忍不住开口了，而冰室恰好没听清，要他再重复一遍。就在内海由于同样的话说再第二次太尴尬了而矛盾的时候，Stalk坐不住了，像先前一样掰开了冰室幻德的嘴，撑着上下齿，强硬地让他含了进去。这动作太过突然，猝不及防吞进去的长度又太长，直接把幻德哽出了眼泪，眼角被生理盐水打湿，眼眶看起来红红的。“如果要好过一点的话，还是乖乖听话吧，辅佐官先生。”Stalk慢慢地把手指抽出来，“可别把内海君搞痛了。”冰室这才能吐出来一些，留给自己一丝喘息的机会。Stalk果然是打算把对他的羞辱进行到底，他在痛苦中想。Stalk却没腾出工夫欣赏幻德脸上这副恼羞成怒却无可奈何的神情；他方才在内海眼里捕捉到了一点晦暗不明的情感，尤其是

这人在面对冰室的时候有些同情和不忍的细微表情变化。这引起了他极大的兴趣。

Stalk开始不满足于只是在一旁当个好观众，他自顾自地加入进来，近距离地发号施令。“用舌尖舔，不要含糊地用整条舌头乱搅，那样是徒劳无功的。”冰室幻德不愿意去想为什么石动了解得这么多，只是按照指令原样做了。他猜想那里大约是叫做冠状沟的地方，他把力气汇集在舌尖，沿着上面的方向一直舔到顶端，没重复两三次后便尝到了一点腥涩的前液的味道。此时内海的分身已经大概地立了起来，虽然硬度显示着这还不是完全勃起的状态，但在他的手指重新握住他没法放进口中的部分的时候明显能感到比刚才吃力不少。出人意料地还不错，内海想，他的手指情不自禁地插进这位上司的头发里，感到一阵隐约的潮湿。Omega发情期的时候除了会分泌大量作为自身润滑的体液，还会流很多汗，说成是浑身都在流水其实并不算过分。

伴随着内海的勃起，四周的空气也随之发生了变化。他对Omega信息素的不敏感并不意味着他自身的信息素有什么问题，只不过他也闻不出来自己是什么味道罢了。虽然冰室幻德甜香的信息素没有诱导他直接进入被动发情期，但这个口活达到了相同的目的。首先察觉到的自然是在场唯一的Omega，他本来就凑得极近，Alpha的气味基本直接冲进了他的鼻子。但这倒不是什么让人不舒服的味道，冰室幻德觉得有些像橙花，那种经常被加在各种护肤品里轻快愉悦的味道，他莫名感到了一种情绪上的安抚，大概是这种信息素中和了一些他自己的，缓解了他的紧张和不安。

内海很快也发现了幻德情绪上的舒缓，他的硬挺被更加柔软和炙热的口腔和舌头包裹着，对方甚至主动地来揉搓他的睾丸，虽然还是那种没有什么章法的独创招式，但他心情很好，也就不在意具体如何了。冰室幻德并不清楚自己到底在做什么，他的身体在第一次接触到渴求的Alpha信息素后变成了一个无底的黑洞，他的躯体根本不经过大脑的指挥就擅自行动了起来，所有的技巧都像被大脑深处唤醒，无师自通地掌握。这种橙花的气味对于他，就像大麻对于瘾君子，最初只是用来镇压疼痛，很快就变成了离不开的依赖品。他浅浅地吞吐着内海的顶端，几度让它几乎滑出他的嘴边，让湿润的胡须磨蹭过顶端敏感的顶端，然后吞回去。内海收紧了插在他头发里的手指，挤压着他的头皮，而他对此不仅毫不反感，甚至还有点期望能来得更多些。

意乱情迷。他吐出被自己的唾液沾得湿漉漉而看起来一塌糊涂的阴茎，把头凑上前一些含住了内海的阴囊，轻轻地用牙齿去刺激脆弱的表面，引起对方身体的一阵震颤。他并没有在乎正在他脸颊上磨蹭并流下水痕的硬挺是怎么样毁掉他每天精心打理的胡须仅存的美观，他只想更激烈些，更多地品尝到Alpha的味道，遵循他血液里流淌着的Omega的本性。那是和现代文明观念大相径庭的原始思想：Omega作为三种性别分化中拥有最佳生育能力的一类，总是和强壮的Alpha结对，他们交媾，没日没夜地做爱，直到达成紧密的连结，让Omega的生殖腔被灌满生命力的精子，然后孕育新的生命——这便是冰室幻德的主要职责。冰室泰山实在动了很大一番脑筋，让这个儿子被保护得太好，以至于他从来没有在危险的发情期接触过任何一个可疑的Alpha。——不过到今天算是到此为止了。这个Alpha私处的阴毛被他的动作扰乱，乱糟糟地交错一起，一度贴在他的嘴唇上被润湿，而他依旧乐此不疲。

内海现在也说不上有多理智，动作也再也不像一开始那样温柔了，他强行叫停了幻德对他根部的舔弄。“含着这里。”幻德乖巧地张开嘴，重新把现在胀大到非常惊人尺寸的阴茎含进嘴里，甚而竭力地做出吞咽的动作试图更多地含进去一点。内海看着这一幕，脑中的弦近乎烧断：这个曾经盛气凌人的长官为了把他的阳具吞吃下去，整张嘴里温暖的软肉都紧紧地包裹着他，几乎能从对方的脸上看出自己硬物的轮廓来。紧致的咽喉从四周挤压这种天堂般感受让他忍不住发出了舒服的叹气，手上也便用上了些力气把对方的头往自己的阴茎上凑，期望能再被吞得更深。但这毕竟不是这个器官原本的功能，冰室幻德即使再入迷也终究被呛到没办法正常呼吸，只好把这根吐出来大半，张开嘴开始大口喘息。他阖着眼，地下车库简陋的照明令他的睫毛投下一片引人遐想的阴影。

想要。在整个头脑里的思想都像是蒸发到大气层之时，他终于不甘于只是讨好Alpha了，他急不可耐地摸向自己腿间明明没有进行任何直接刺激就又已经勃起的外生殖器，胡乱地撸动它，手法又粗暴又潦草，却还是舒缓了硬到发痛的欲望。他一只手握着自己正含着的内海的阴茎，一只手摸着自己的，迷乱地发出呜嗯的闷哼。他的呼吸愈发急促，动作的频率也愈高，一切都昭示着他即将达到高潮。他积极地吮吸着顶端最敏感的部分，忘情地舔弄过圆润的龟头和马眼——内海仓促把自己拔出来的时候甚至造成了一声清脆的啵。

被推开的人手撑在地上，面朝着地坪，虽然年长者还没反应过来这是什么情况，但神智短暂地回来了三分。他居然这么热情地在给内海口交……这真是荒唐。前一秒差点交待在幻德嘴里的内海暂且还没有恢复组织语言的能力，他望向观看多时的Stalk。Stalk心领神会似地晃了晃头，撑着自己的膝盖站了起来，“坐了这么久还真是腰酸背疼，果然四十多岁的身体条件没有二三十岁好呢。”这显然是意有所指，被影射的二者心里多少都咯噔了一下。“接下来是最精彩的环节，所以我很乐意来帮上一点忙，不要太感谢我噢？”Stalk架起冰室幻德一边的肩膀，拉拽着后者站起来面对着柱子支成旋转180度的“L”型，手掌支撑在表面凹凸不平的劣质涂料上，“腿再分开些，你是即将像发情牲畜一样挨操的发情期Omega，不把你最优秀的一面展现出来可怎么讨好你的Alpha呢？”他用训斥的语调发难，“把屁股抬起来。”

在内海来之前的一番戏弄相当于给幻德做了扩张，被冷落多时的穴口由于双腿的分开和Stalk展示货物般掰开臀瓣的动作显露出来，不由自主地痉挛，像一个诱人的邀约。他的手取代了Stalk刚才放置的位置，狠狠地把柔韧的臀肉在手中蹂躏，看着白净的皮肉泛起诱惑的浅红，像蜜桃似的。科学家兼秘书的他总算放任这把火烧尽了理智，不再犹豫，扶着自己灼热的硬挺对准穴口长驱直入地操了进去。这里比口腔还要热，紧密地包裹着他的每一寸皮肉，Omega自行分泌的滑腻液体起到了润滑的作用使得他的进入并不太困难，他推进的每一秒都感受着内里嫩肉欲拒还迎的湿热和吸吮，这才是真正的极乐之境。他的双手出于本能而紧紧扣住这个Omega的胯部，好像对方还有机会逃脱一样。在这过程中冰室幻德几乎没法顺畅呼吸。虽然背后的体位让他无法看到具体，但被进入的感觉是真实清晰的，从最顶端被破开的一瞬间开始到内壁的褶皱被一道道撑开的感觉，全部都是性玩具完全无法匹敌的感受。这样的体验是全新的，浑身都被纯粹的快感包裹起来，多巴胺把这份喜悦传递到四肢每一根毛细血管。他几乎是在亢奋的状态中渴求更进一步，直到大半根都缓缓地没在他身体里、内海的动作缓慢停下来才放纵自己长舒了一口气。

与此同时Stalk一矮身，背靠着柱子，就在冰室幻德以身体撑出这一隅正下方盘腿坐了下来。你又要做什么，冰室幻德暂且说不出话也发不出除了喘息的声音，只得用眼神质问。Stalk今天实在很奇怪，虽然他向来都好像都是为了取乐自己而行动，但现在只是一旁观看似乎也不是他的行事风格。他根本来不及想下去，就被一瞬间的疼痛勾回了神——Stalk隔着他的衬衫捏住了他的乳头，令他吃痛地发出了嘶嘶的声音。“看来这点的力气对于娇惯的你来说还是重了些？”Stalk并没有就此松开手，他仅仅是把力度减了些，接着就开始假装漫不经心地拉扯和旋转。男性Omega并没有哺乳的能力，胸部整体来说都偏向平坦，乳头却到底还是一样的敏感。冰室幻德想摆脱这样的玩弄，奈何身后的内海开始了顶弄，他的膝盖一时虚软，若不是两手支撑在坚实的立柱上大约就要瘫倒下去，于是根本没能腾出手，只能任由Stalk乐此不疲地折腾，看着红肿的乳粒膨胀并顶着衬衫立起来，撑起一道弧线。冰室幻德第一次觉得这件衬衫的质地还是粗糙，在身体牵动而造成的细微摩擦中积累着痛和痒，无法触及，导致痒意化作电流钻进心里。

  
不过幻德没有那么多功夫去在意这点细微之处，现在他全身主要的感官都集中在下半身。虽然内海的身形不算特别强壮，和他站在一起的时候看起来还是对方瘦削一些，但Alpha的基因确保了他拥有很强的爆发力和潜在力量。他能感到内海卡在自己腰胯上的手劲到底有多大——在明天以后也会留下好几天才能消褪的红紫印记。这些痛苦在他所处的无上欢愉面前都微不足道，甚至只是让他感到更性奋罢了，这大概就是Omega的身体构造，在发情期沦为一个只会追逐激情和性的没有任何逻辑可言的造物。他张着嘴，在一波一波的刺激中从喉咙深处、从灵魂深处迸出破碎的呻吟，他无法说谎，他的确沉湎并乐在其中。他甚至觉得内海和自己正好契合，也许自己就是应该被对方狠狠地操软操熟，然后……

内海从未会设想过会有现在这么一天。作为难波儿童，他从十岁起离开孤儿院就被严格训练，而难波重三郎要将他们培养成为难波重工所用、对难波重工效忠的特务。由于这些难波儿童性别有别，长得漂亮的Omega便被教授了以后以身体交换有效情报的技能，同时为了防止这些Omega受到其他Alpha的支配，他们在分化后立即通过手术断绝了生育能力。内海虽然是Alpha，也被迫接受了类似的手术，这就是为什么他不会受到Omega信息素影响。从这一点上来说，他不能作为一个完整的人，不管是身体上还是精神上；他不可能摆脱难波，难波重三郎对他有养育之恩，而且他又是这么被从小教导，“一切皆为难波重工”。他不曾想过自己会和一个Omega像这样做爱，虽然很大一部分原因是形势所迫，但这份温度并不是虚假的，他触摸到这份热度，然后把这份温度拥入怀。仿佛这是他人生里第一个真的如自己所愿来行动的瞬间。

在性爱中他表现得既不温柔也不内敛，像是保守制服下苦苦压抑的所有狂野都将在此刻倾泻。他的大脑叫嚣着要在冰室幻德身体上留下痕迹，越多越好，越深越好，让对方永远都忘不掉，也让自己永远忘不掉。这个男人，也只有这个男人罢了。他的顶弄和幻德的手活技巧水平差不多，他没有什么实际经验，仅仅是凭借原始本能在年长者的身体里横冲直撞。固然Stalk用于给他这位上司扩张时候用的两指很粗，他还是对自己的阴茎所能达到的满怀信心——而事实也的确如此，他的横冲直撞风格正契合着幻德的偏好。后者的全身上下都敏感极了，甬道里的每一处都渴盼着被磨擦、被撞击、被狠狠地碾压过去，因为它的主人对暴力带来的疼痛甘之若饴，这是冰室幻德，或者说被潘多拉盒子照射的冰

冰室幻德对武装暴力的信奉投影到当前场合的效果。在他的硬挺撞击到柔软火热的肠壁时，疼痛是相互的，而双方都感觉鲜明而炽热地活着。

幻德的前面胀硬地厉害，却没法被碰触，高高地翘起，顶端透明的前列腺液滴滴答答地落下来，落在……Stalk的掌心里。由于他正情不自禁地配合着内海的进出而摆动胯部，所以眼前的视野摇晃不定，他看着Stalk若有所思似地摩擦了双手手指，然后伸出手指环成一个圈竖在半空，待他把腰摆回来的时候，阴茎恰巧穿过这个环，和皮革间的少量摩擦给予了一些擦亮火柴般的快感。“呀，看来我计算得还挺准确的？”Stalk哼出一声笑，“你想要吗，你还想要吗？”“帮我……求求你。”冰室幻德努力地咽下两口空气或者唾液，在不绝的呻吟间隙用气音说。

他的眼球充血，面色由于周身快速的血液流动而红润，手脚却都被限制着，更何况他现在正被死死地钉在Alpha的阳具上无法逃脱，所以显得不堪一击，毫无反抗之力。Stalk突然表现出了善心的一面，本分地握住他的勃起套弄了起来。

这个Beta的手法该死地熟练。人造皮革在外部的触感和先前塞在后穴是截然不同的感受，它的温度比体温低，更光滑，但无法像皮肤那样紧密地贴合上去，当他的硬挺与Stalk的手指之间有了润滑的液体之后，这种滑腻的奇异感觉进一步加深了——虽然很奇怪，但并没有那么糟糕，倒不如说说由于这种感受太过新奇导致他的神经更兴奋了。他本就在濒临射精的临界点，在Stalk纯熟几下的撸动下很快升到了顶点，白色的半透明液体全数射在了对方手里。他的意识有片刻的缺失，身体机能倒是照旧，在他到达高潮的瞬间，后穴也剧烈地收缩起来，肉壁紧紧地包裹着内海也接近释放的阴茎，一瞬间绞紧。没有人在受到这样的刺激还能把持住，内海自然也不例外。虽然他的指甲剪得短而整齐，但受到这样刺激后下意识收紧的手指依旧在冰室幻德的身上留下了鲜红的掐印，抵在深处的硬挺随后也释放了出来，持续了好几秒。

Stalk摊开手掌，故意把手抬高些假装让幻德看个清楚，“真厉害呢，射了这么多？”幻德的胸口剧烈起伏着，勉力调整着呼吸和不自觉颤动的身体，无力去反抗如此恶趣味的挑逗。内海的阴茎在第一次射精之后并没有软下去多少，相反，它在Omega高潮后不断痉挛的甬道里很快又恢复了硬度。这一次他的动作稍微慢下来了一些，更侧重于角度的调整而不是速度，也是在避免自己草率地交待在里面。他退出来好些，然后缓缓地撞进去，尽情地品味自然收缩的软肉没来得及闭合就重新被破开、一瞬间被吞吃进去一样痛快的包裹感，像覆没在热情的温柔乡。不同的体液被搅动着混杂在一起，让后穴里粘腻又湿到无以复加，在硬物推进和退出时挤在间隙里的混合液体被带出的咕啾声竟然听起来也有了几分魅惑感。

Stalk的手掌伸得更高了，几乎是往幻德的嘴边凑——也许他就是这么预谋的——由于身后的顶弄，他的全身都不由自主地按着活塞运动的频率同步摆动，白浊的液体便在他头部的晃动中尽数蹭到了下颚和上唇的胡子上。冰室一向对自己的胡须很满意，自觉得这是非常凸显男性特征的部位，在郑重的同时对别人有些许震慑作用（也许还有一点神秘，他曾经还这么想）。显然，这些自以为是的感想面对着胡子上沾着大量精液，甚至还在缓缓滴落这半的情形毫无说服力，他虽看不到，但下巴的潮湿感让他脑子里一瞬间难以组织出语言，只得愣愣地滚动了一下喉结。“我可以告诉你，你现在看起来要多淫乱就有多淫乱——我这可是在夸赞你。这副样子要是被其他人看到，嗯？可真是了不得。”Stalk故意火上浇油似地转告他，“你不如想：幸好这里只有我们三个人。”冰室幻德可不觉得这是什么值得庆幸的事情。他在这三个人中处于最弱势的一方，躯体的一切皆由别人把控，欲望则在失控的方向一路狂奔，他已经不是在被迫发生性关系，而是他自己渴求着更多。这很危险，但这点微弱的预警在快感的狂潮之中过于渺小，Omega渴盼的这一切可不就是在悬崖边铤而走险？

内海心底没来由地产生了些不悦，他看不见幻德脸上的表情究竟是什么样，但Stalk说的几句令人浮想联翩又意有所指的话让他忍不住不去想像实际画面。不堪一击的，脆弱的，沉浸在情欲中，同时承受着痛苦和欢愉的表情。为什么看着这些的人……不是他？这种微妙的嫉妒情绪占据了他的思维，不知不觉地增强了他凝聚在腰上的力气。这一次的角度调整让幻德即刻吐出了一声比先前都高亢许多的呻吟，他条件反射般地扬起头，把洁白的脖颈毫无防备地暴露出来。那应该就是精准地撞击到了前列腺的位置吧,内海想到，忽地感觉自己掰回了一局，于是乘胜追击似地保持着这样的角度数次捣弄,带出了冰室幻德更多难耐的破碎言语。

Omega并不是对自己身体一无所知，他独自解决之前的发情期时也触及过自己后穴最敏感的这一点，但他在那次尝试里品味到了过载的快感，强烈到甚至让他有些不安。说到底，他只觉得发情期麻烦，从没有考虑过去享受，如果品味了太甜美的快乐，他就会情不自禁地去分神去留恋它，于是索性把这种过于刺激的自慰方式摒弃在脑后，依旧用敷衍和简单的方式来度过特别时期。现在则不一样，他既然都走到了这一步，这样的顾忌也就不能再称得上是什么禁区。“再……再来一次……”他遵从内心的真实愿望主动索求着，渴望着内海热而硬的阴茎能在他的敏感点留下更多挤压。年轻者获得了这样的指示后心情也像是大好，甚至把身子向前倾去，近乎是伏在幻德的背上，让后者稍微转过些头来，自己也把头侧过些——他们交换了一个吻，虽然很短暂，但湿润的嘴唇和交汇的舌尖实在太真实，内海确认了他的确不是在梦中。味道算不上好，他坦诚地想，但这分明是他自

己的味道，刚才冰室幻德给他口交时候留下的前液的腥味。

Stalk毕竟不是个慈善家，他也不甘于在此处当一个背景板。是时候来点认真的了。他故意箍住再次挺立起来的冰室幻德的分身底部，把即将倾泻的欲望硬生生地阻拦了下来，不仅如此，他甚至动起了其他歪脑筋。他把另一只手的拳心转向自己，亮出手甲背面较为尖锐的硬质角，装作漫不经心地在幻德涨红的顶端浅浅地试探，紧贴着翕张的马眼进行刺激。幻德哪里受得住这样的侵犯，他的哀求几乎带上了点哭腔，“不要这样，让我射出来，求……”他的声音戛然而止，也许是他突然意识到了自己表现得多么像一个卑微下贱的奴隶，不堪而可欺。作为首相辅佐官和首相之子的自尊心顺着这一短暂的停顿爬了上来，重新掌控了他接下来的行为，他强迫自己调整了脸上的神情，表现地更加强硬些。“石动惣一，你不要，欺人太甚了……！”他努力地表现出自己的气势，却依旧败在调整困难的呼吸上。内海却大概是被这声影响到了，动作停滞了下来。

对话者倒是一点都没被吓住，只是有些扫兴似地歪了下头，收回两只手上的动作，往身侧的地面上一撑，从盘腿坐姿翻身站起。他背对着两人，随意地活动了几下盘坐时束缚的四肢，手放在腰间停顿了两秒，低下头去开了口，“本来我不打算多参与进这场小游戏，不过我刚刚改主意了，我有点被你这张嘴惹恼，所以我要来亲自——”他一边转过来，一边解除了变身，斜着眼半笑不笑地看着冰室，“把它堵上。”

石动的衣着是一如既往的皮夹克和麂鹿色九分裤，而胯部也显然支起了不小的帐篷，冰室见此情景不安地皱了皱眉头，随后便被慢条斯理地解着他衬衫纽扣的石动极其暧昧地附在耳边低语：“Beta是不受Omega信息素影响的，我可是完全被你这个骚货的浪叫搞硬了，这样你总该承认了吧，冰室幻德，你就是一个彻头彻尾的婊子，欲求不满，发情期巴不得有人来操你。”语毕，这个前宇航员不怀好意地地狠狠咬了一口他的耳垂，让冰室吃痛到不得不站起来些调整重心，腾出一只手去检查是否有伤口，他摸到血的的湿润的一瞬间，脏话几乎要脱口而出，却被对方单手抬高了下颌。石动用食指关节卡住他，同时用大拇指勾勒出他嘴唇的轮廓，动作轻柔到根本不能联想到这与方才咬了自己一口的是同

一个人。幻德困惑了片刻，摇着头想挣脱开，刚要把他被打断前想说的几句骂人的话接回来，就被两片嘴唇牢牢地堵上了。

如果说之前他和内海简单的吻是浅尝辄止的温存，那石动这个就真的是行家和老手的纯正热吻了。幻德原本充满抗拒，他顺从内海多半是因为Alpha信息素对Omega的威压，短暂的唾液交换里他如愿以偿地品尝到了让他成瘾的橙花类的芳甜滋味；而Beta不一样，Beta本身就没有气味，所以对待石动他脑子里就很清晰，他紧闭着牙关，以坚决防御的方式抗拒对方的入侵。石动倒没被劝退，他单手捧住对方的侧脸，另一只手抚上对方的性器，富有技巧地用切牙在冰室的上下唇轻轻啃咬，力度时重时轻，然后在咬吻的间隙中用舌尖探索向牙龈外侧，趁他一时精神脱线放松警惕之时便蛮横地撬开最后的防线，单刀直入似地击中最为敏感的上颚，肆意地来回舔弄，让对方一时脑后像过电般地颤抖起来，同时射在了石动的手心里。

至此石动才刚刚展现出这个吻侵略意义的十分之一。他倒不一定是在这样的唇齿厮磨里感受到许多润泽皮肉相触勾带出的性刺激，比起这个，更让他乐在其中的是冰室幻德无法抗拒的反应，后者的身躯甚至根本不再是他自己的，一味地沦陷在前后两人夹击的漩涡中心，主动地张开嘴，在快感中溺水。石动的唇舌更进一步，以无法抗拒的力道压制在已被折磨得幻德宛若什么熟透浆果似的艳红软嫩的唇上，舌尖并不费多大力气地搅动着对方的，毫不顾忌地尝过他口中的每一寸滋味，又逼迫他仰起头，透亮的唾液便失控地从嘴角溢出来流向脖颈、袒露的胸口，在身上留下一道清晰的水渍。年长的男人在幻德几乎喘不过气地时候才勉强放开他，隔着一尺的距离饶有兴趣地欣赏自己的杰作，又像哪里还欠缺些一样添了一笔——他咬破了对方红肿的下嘴唇，然后用舌尖将流出来的血的滋味推回本人的口腔。铁锈味的腥甜飞快地蔓延开，而石动大约是很喜欢这样的味道，欺负得更过火了。

阴茎埋在Omega体内的内海到底也没有停顿多久，方才冰室幻德那句类似反抗的话语在他脑中打了个转，转瞬又被Alpha的本性覆盖了过去，只是心里难免感到一瞬间的刺痛。他用力地按着对方的腰身，让自己整根退出来，只留下龟头，等到小穴因为没有填充而主动地收缩着邀请时又狠狠干进去。他反复地咀嚼着这副淫荡的景象，甘甜美妙，他几乎能想象出如果他不是无法感知信息素的话，Omega芬芳的信息素到底会把他送上怎样回味无穷的高潮。

“嘘，我听到有人来了。”

会被别的人看到，陌生人，陌生的不知道性别的人。冰室幻德的大脑一个激灵，听觉突然变得极其敏锐，空气中的微小声音都响亮到震耳欲聋，震颤到他每一个听觉细胞都以极速过载。他的脑神经于是一瞬间割裂断开，进入几秒间的无意识。他的瞳孔扩大，后穴条件反射地收缩和夹紧，内海敌不过如此紧致的吸吮，便也不再忍耐自己，尽数发泄在了里面。而始作俑者站直了身体，满脸尽是戏谑之色。恢复意识的冰室被内海半抱着维持了重心，不可置信地看着石动，眉头皱了皱，随后对其怒目而视：“你他妈的……！”  
“骗你的哦。”石动轻佻的语调更是火上浇油，而幻德本就没什么力气反抗，高潮了三次之后更是透支了体力，只能对他的不断挑衅干瞪眼。

向后瘫在自己怀中的身躯上满布着他留下的欢爱的印记，可这半个拥抱是短暂的，逾矩的，不合常理的，内海恍然意识到的瞬间便松脱了手，向后退的同时下意识地向前推了把，幻德便踉踉跄跄地向前摔倒下去，幸亏石动反应地快，捞住了他一边的胳膊。前宇航员顺势在原地以右脚为轴转了半圈，把首相辅佐官拽起并背靠着立柱架了起来。石动的掌心按着冰室幻德的肩膀，手指弯曲起来扣进他的皮肉里，力道绝对算不上温柔，因此没有滑下去的后者几乎感觉自己的骨骼要被压到变形，吃痛地从喉咙口发出咯咯的短呼。疼痛使他清醒，清醒地意识到自己有多么无助。他很清楚，如果不努力地夹紧后穴的话，射在他体内的精液和发情期期间自身不断分泌的润滑液体会以怎样淫荡的姿态流下来，想到这里，他的咽喉又干涩到几乎发痛的程度，他已经喊了很多，他只是不能控制住——他垂下眼，面前是石动惣一满脸的兴致盎然。他没有看到向后退去的内海脸上有些慌乱的神情。

石动稍微放松了一些禁锢，转而从腋下撑住他，空闲的那只手在他身上动了起来，动作花哨地倒像是电视广告里介绍商品的主持人，而男人侧过半身朝后招呼内海的声音让冰室幻德更加觉得自己的确像个被展示的商品一样。石动的手指大幅度地扫过他的脸颊，随后捏住他红肿的嘴唇向外拉扯又松开，接着在下巴的胡须上有意无意地在指间沾了点也许是唾液也许是精液的液体，以单指顺着他颈部的曲线划过喉结，划过形状姣好的锁骨，然后悠哉悠哉地以手心附在他的胸部，手指收束起来，揉按起不知挺立了多久的乳粒，带出了他几声奇怪的呻吟。

他努力克制着自己主动向前凑近和请求另一侧乳头同种待遇的冲动，呻吟在出口的一刻变了调，听起来相当别扭。然而他终于还是忍耐不住对方恶意的挑逗，尽可能地移开了视线，“另一边，可以吧？”他把请求缩到几个字节，以免自己的句子被他根本不能压抑的喘息打断。这正中石动惣一下怀，他放肆地笑了起来，声音搞了一个调，“听到了吗，内海？这就是你这么久以来忠于的首相辅佐官，看起来冠冕堂皇高高在上，实际上在被人侵犯的时候不光叫得像个出来卖的，还欲求不满地想要更多。”他从善如流地满足了冰室幻德的请求，后者即使已经遭受了几轮下流话的贬低骚扰，此刻依旧恼怒地红了脸。

石动像是玩腻了冰室的胸口，在乳头边缘最后画了几个圈，指尖滑向了他平坦的小腹。冰室幻德对自己的身材多少还是有一些自信，即便腹肌的轮廓不是非常惹眼，但线条还是肉眼可见，石动像是很满意式地挑了挑眉毛，意义不明地吹了声口哨，“你也应该来感受一下，内海，不过来吗？”

他刚才迟疑了。可是想要贴近，那么那么想，明知此处根本没有缘分、爱情、机会、宿命，内海依旧沉下了心。那就只此一次地让他放纵好了，也许明天之后他会被冰室幻德永远开除，更糟糕一点的话找个什么罪名收入狱中……那也随它吧。他只知道今日错过了就是永远。他迎面遇上两个人的视线，嘴唇最后地紧抿了一回，“啊，好的。”他假装没有看到冰室幻德那一瞬间黯淡下来的眼睛，他对这种事情一向敏感，有时候也正是因为这些观察而苦恼，所以他干脆现在不再去管它。

Beta灵活的手指继续向下游走，沿着腹股沟渐渐往那隐私的地方深入。“你喜欢吗？”石动向一侧偏过头去问刚刚走过来的Alpha，因为他的体质使他能够感知到信息素，所以他自然也察觉到了这种如乌云一般集聚下沉的信息素的威压。大雨将近，他不由得想，愈发觉得事情有趣，嘴角都染上了笑意。冰室幻德作为发情期的 Omega自然深受信息素干扰，橙花的味道太过于浓郁，以至于怡人温和香气下压抑的淡淡苦味都迸发出来，他稍微抬起低垂着的头，支起眼皮看向近在咫尺的比他高一些的内海，不知怎得，也许是突发奇想，非常难得地喊了他的名字。“成彰……”

“这副样子……只能被我看到。”他几乎抢在冰室幻德说话的同时说出了口，他也没想到自己竟然还能说出这么强硬的话。但既然出口了就没有其他的退路，他的心一横，执意这样表现了下去。一旁的石动爆发出一阵笑声，“有趣，这真是很强的占有欲！那这样呢？”Beta的手顺着冰室的臀部向下，力作用在大腿中下段向上抬起，冰室不得不向后仰以适应新的重心，这样就导致了他努力紧闭的后穴重新暴露在了另外两人的视野里。

石动用眼神示意内海代替自己固定住冰室的上半身，腾出的手指毫不留情地直接捅入Omega的穴口并撑开，不怀好意地以不小的幅度摆动着手指，使得肌肉从紧绷变得放松，白浊的液体便滴落下来，滴滴答答地落在地上。“真是辛苦你把精液都捂热，可是里面太湿太满了，全都淌出来，是不是有点可惜？”石动故意说得很大声，生怕两人听不清楚似的。冰室幻德竭尽全力都没有办法抑制住他的呻吟，他感到难堪，却又隐隐感到一丝性奋，于是更觉得痛苦难熬。怎么会这样，敏感无比的身体令他情难自抑，他感觉得到那些液体是怎么样滴下去，又有多少是沿着他的大腿内侧蜿蜒而下，他为自己的身体被人这样的玩弄而感到羞耻，却又偏偏因此硬了起来。

“让开一点。”内海把冰室幻德的肩头往下按了一些。冰室刚要表示他根本没有办法让开毕竟自己被这样钳制着，内海就加上了后半句：“石动先生。”

Beta终于表现出了一些意外，却也远说不上是哪种愠怒。内海对他这样强硬的态度的确是认识以来第一次见到，他本就怀有一点试出这个看起来温顺驯服的小秘书真面目的打算，可没想到对自己也会这么毫不留情。果然Alpha被诱导进入发情期之后所表现出的占有欲非常人所及，石动暂且没空去细想，抽出沾满各种不明体液的手指，暂且向侧边踱了一步替内海腾出了位置，摆出了“请”的手势。内海接替Beta刚刚托着冰室幻德大腿的位置，多用上了一点力气，让对方调整到更适合被插入的姿势。冰室幻德被迫踮起了一边的脚，后背的上半紧紧贴在柱子上，下半连同维持立姿的腿弯成一个不可思议的弧度。内海捉住自己大腿的手用了相当大的力气，但他没能意识到这里恰恰是先前石动留下红印的地方，Alpha与他身躯肌肤相亲的地方都要烧灼起来的恐怖热度使他无暇思考，他浑身的水分都蒸腾起来，匀称净白的裸露身体上显现出大片深浅不一的红——这正是石动与他共同“绘制”出来的图画，姑且抛弃了心理障碍的内海不再为此感到或多或少地不安，纯粹地欣赏着这一切。

是的，他可以确信自己喜爱这具皮囊，至少喜爱这具出众的漂亮皮囊不是什么出格的想法。他把冰室幻德的大腿掰开些许，扶着自己硬到简直要爆炸的性器插了进去。变换了体位后的插入稍许有些陌生，但发情期Omega的一切正是为性交准备的，就算冰室幻德再怎么不想去迎合再度的侵犯，他的后穴也适应得速度极快，柔软的肠肉密密匝匝地缠上来，谄媚地讨好着高热的凶器，活生生地背叛着身体主人的意志。他无端地感到好笑，冰室的性腺竟然分泌了这么多湿滑的液体，他把自己推进这具柔韧耐操的身体里的时候甚至能听到肉体拍击的闷声中掺杂的脆响的液体声。他相信如果他的抽插速度再快些，这些淫荡的液体甚至多多少少能被他的动作打出白色的泡沫来。

内海近距离地看着冰室浸染在绯红情欲中难以自拔的脸，嘴唇上被咬破的那一处伤口暂且结了痂，血液凝成赭红色的一小块，莫名想保留着，便埋下头在幻德洁白的脖颈间。他含住对方的喉结缓缓地亲吻，并用舌尖去舔舐此处分明的凸起，引起身前人一阵猛烈的颤抖。喉结是非常脆弱的地方，性感而致命，冰室幻德感觉一阵酸麻载着电流在他的后脑以光速炸裂，眼神都在顷刻间失去了焦点，下身却再度勃起，直挺挺地夹在两个人中间。他大约已经射不出什么东西了，顶端只能流出些清水，尽数沾在了只脱掉了制服外套的内海的白色衬衫上，打湿了一片。

在冰室幻德的意识自然恢复到能言语之前，突如其来的新的入侵强硬的把他拉回了地面。他吃力地朝感到异样的方向看去，恰好遇上抬起头来的石动惣一不太正经的眼神。“你……”他没再说下去，但是心里已经知道了究竟是什么。石动往他与内海正在交合的穴口不讲道理地塞进了一根手指，然后是第二根。这样的侵扰影响的自然不是冰室一个人，内海显然也感到非常的不适应。作为思维意识勉强还能运转的那个，他代替Omega把问题问了下去，“你难道是打算……”

“啊，啊。答对了。”石动似乎觉得一切都无所谓，解下裤子拉链的时候动作也流畅地丝毫没有停顿，“我可是稍微有点嫉妒了，谁不想感受一下首相辅佐官放荡的了不起的屁股呢？你说，这里是不是什么都装得下？所以忍不住想要自己来试一试。虽然我猜Alpha独占欲非常非常强，但是是内海你的话——你有什么意见吗，小秘书？”石动仿佛知道一切调动两人情感的阀门，像是无心发言的语句恰好碾在痛点。他的身份如此，本没有资格，内海的心口又泛起一阵波澜，无声地把性器抽出来一半，往侧边转了稍许，给石动腾出了动作的空间。

“不……！这个不可以，我不能！我会……坏掉!”察觉到石动接下来要做什么的冰室幻德剧烈地挣扎了起来，手腕却被Beta一把抓住，Beta像往常一样露着微笑，动作却极具威胁性。他被严实地捂住了口鼻，“嘘，别担心，我会照顾好一切，记得我说的吗，要相信Omega的身体构造。”他感到第三根手指也插了进来，他的穴口被撑开到从未有的程度，下一秒无疑就要被撕裂开，被堵塞的嘴边的呻吟几乎是凄厉，生理性的泪水再也不只是眼眶里打转，而是簌簌地从眼角落下来。如果冰室幻德不是这样一个人，此时的内海

或许都要觉得他楚楚可怜了。

石动把他的另一条腿架起，然后插了进来。这对于内海来说大约是一种非常微妙的感觉，他知道有人在纯粹的解决生理问题的时候会和另一人把性器像这样并排挨着，一边磨蹭一边撸动，然后一同释放欲望，但和其他人同时插在第三个的洞穴里并不是纯粹的让自己射出来这么简单……他一瞬间有些迷失，他究竟在做什么，如果这真的算得上是什么分享的话，他的心里毫无疑问地不满着。石动在内海迷惘分神的短短几秒钟把握了机会，又往里面推进了不少。而冰室幻德在顷刻间大概陷入了昏厥，他闭着眼睛，头部失去意识地倒在内海的颈窝。

“真可怜。”石动的话中毫无怜悯之意，“只是这样就晕过去了就有些扫兴了。”“这一切都是你安排好的吗，Stalk。”内海按耐不住问出了内心早有结论的问题。

石动丝毫没有慌乱，或是愧疚，只是耸了耸肩，“这个问题的答案你心里还不够清楚吗，本质来说这是个，嗯，恶作剧？不过拉你下水的话纯属意外。介于你不能像我这么自由自在地脱罪，那不妨看看首相儿子会怎么处理——要是他真的打算把你灭口封嘴，那我指不定会来救你一命。”他微眯起眼睛，用余光观察对方不自觉沉下来的眉目，心想也许他真的发觉了什么比以无道德的性侵犯欺侮冰室幻德更有意思的事情。但他并不打算挑得太明，如果把内海逼急了，他可想不出来对方会做出什么来，倒是冰室幻德，看起来耀武扬威，其实一举一动尽是破绽，只不过本人自大到以为能办事滴水不漏呢。

冰室是被吻醒的，或者说他本就该醒来，只是正好遇到石动在以唇舌汲取他的呼吸。下体仍然感到无法忽视的撕裂般的疼痛，呼吸也被堵塞着，他难耐且不安地想要挪动，却又警觉过来如此可能牵连到伤——他真切地感到他的肠壁已经嚯开了血口。“没出血喔，幻德，这点程度的扩张对于Omega还是很简单的事情吧？”石动放开了他，手指从脸侧向下游离至腹部，用指尖戳弄，“要不要想象一下这里孕育生命的感觉？它日渐成长，让你的肚子慢慢地鼓胀起来——它会出生吗？还是说你下得去手把它搞掉？无论如何，它都会从你的生殖腔排出来，有血有肉，而这里，会被撑得更开——”

“别说了……”幻德为了维持平衡而不得不抓着两个人的脖子，身体大开，毫无尊严地完全展露在Beta和Alpha面前。他知道Stalk对他断然没有同情心，而陷入发情期的Alpha也并没有理智可言，他孤立无援，只能委曲求全，纵然再不情愿也只能顺从，“操……操我吧。”他咬牙说出了这句话，隐约觉得这样做总能让他解脱出来。

最初的动作很笨拙，三个人的性交总是有些不方便协调。在内海犹豫了半晌后，终于和石动达成了某种一致，作为主导的一方在当下显得窄而紧的甬道里顶弄了起来。石动倒是游刃有余，白得个便宜，他托着幻德漂亮的臀部，不留余力地蹂躏着因为性爱变得几近滚热发烫的软肉，绵长有力地把自己的性器撞进去，再退出来，如此反复。即便冰室幻德再如何不愿意承认，他也不能抑制后穴内处处敏感点被反复触及的灭顶快感。他知道自己已经喊不出，他被两个人同时操着，他的身体和脑子都被劈裂作两半，他的意识游离在大气以外，咽喉因为过度使用而肿痛，呻吟破碎地像从展示柜上跌碎在地面的瓷瓶。他从里到外地坏掉了，痛觉变得麻木，Omega信息素的分泌几乎像液体一样流淌，他被填得太过满了，把灵魂都挤了出去，徒留肉体的他是一个深不见底的容器，吞噬着性欲，他自己的，还有别人的。

冰室幻德的阴茎从顶端涌出一股一股透明液体，在无人照料的情况下沿着挺立的柱体一路滑向大开大合地被操弄着的鲜红的后穴。虽然他神经连接被烧断，但身体的本能犹在，它对插入进来的一切都来者不拒，细密地用柔软的包裹和吸吮照料着两人的阳具，一度有些热情过头。  
Alpha的力量变得很大，纵使石动再怎么投机取巧也敌不过内海突如其来的蛮劲儿。他确实也饶有兴趣地想提枪上阵把冰室幻德干得七荤八素、神志不清，但他不愿意冒着意想不到的风险。内海凶狠地完全不像平常，眼神里仿佛藏着一头饥饿的猎豹，要将冰室幻德整个人吞吃入腹一般。奇怪，这真是太奇怪了，石动，或者应该说是Evolt，踌躇了少顷，然后退了出来，把战场留给了Alpha一个人。

石动悻悻地拽过幻德的手，用自己的手心覆盖在对方的手背上，握住了自己的欲望。对方的手指纤长好看，没有什么粗糙的茧子，用来给自己凑合着自慰也不算糟糕，柔韧温热的手掌心甚至说得上是另一种绝妙的舒适。性致的下降在所难免，他潦草而不尽兴地闭着眼睛射在冰室手心里，随后抬眼时收获了内海疑问的一撇。“你又让给我一个人了吗？”  
“他是你的。”石动的表情调整得很迅速，不容许对方察觉到自己有哪里失态，“你不想成为他的Alpha吗？征服一个Omega，把他的里里外外全都打上你的印记，染上你的味道。”他用那种能够蛊惑人心的蛇一般的语调说道。他不会忽视掉依旧在年轻Alpha眼中燃烧的火焰，他不过是让火烧得更旺，教嗟野兽的兽性彻底释放。

内海若有所思地回过头。石动撤开之后冰室幻德的体重完全落在他一个人身上，后者的双腿无意识地缠在他的腰上，一边的臂膀勾住他的颈部，一边无力而自然地垂在身旁，白浊的液体滴滴答答地沿着手指落下去，而头发凌乱的脑袋随着他的顶弄倚靠着他摇晃。这稍许有些吃力，内海不得不把对方搂得更紧密些，前胸基本上已经贴合，阴茎同时也进到了一个从所未有的深度。在等他反应过来这寸软肉似乎与别处不同之前，冰室一个激灵，大口喘着气清醒了过来。

Omega不顾一切地抱住内海的脖子，如同海上遇难者抓住最后一块浮木。他的脸色一瞬间苍白起来，嘴唇哆嗦，嗫嚅着哀求，“不要插到那里去……求，求你，求求你……”他的声音前所未有地颤抖，手指抽搐着收紧，磕磕绊绊地嵌进对方肩膀后的皮肉里，眼睫毛抖动得像振翅欲飞的黑色蝴蝶。内海于是知道了，他的性器正顶着的是冰室体内隐秘的通道，也就是生殖腔，而腔口正因为和高浓度的信息素零距离接触而痉挛着逐渐打开。

“你要怎么决定呢，内海？”石动简单地清理了自己，恢复到一个旁观者的视角，怀抱着不嫌事大的心思继续煽风点火，“哈啊，应该没有Alpha能够抵御这样的诱惑吧？”

Alpha停顿了两秒。“他不会怀孕的。车上的应急医药箱里有对应的药剂。我所做的一切，都只是为了避免你阻碍我完成把冰室先生带回去的任务，我会按你说的做，但我不会更多地违背我的本分了。”幻德努力地眨了眨眼，有些恍惚，但在他考虑下去之前就被捣毁了最后一道防线。

内海插进了他的生殖腔。这样才是完整的能够迅速解决发情期的办法，他对冰室耳语道，但并不清楚对方到底有没有在听。生殖腔口极窄，光是让前端破入就已经无比艰难，同时此处又汇聚了大量的神经细胞，可以说是浑身上下最脆弱敏感的地方。冰室幻德紧紧地抱住内海，修长的双腿夹紧了对方，背脊僵硬，呼吸愈发急促。他的直觉告诉他有什么要来了，大概就是Alpha的结，那个在Alpha与Omega的结合中为了连结更为牢固的而演化出的生理结构。

内海的结开始充血膨胀，在冰室的穴口里侧撑开，死死地卡住了彼此。这对两个人都是崭新的体验，是即便教科书用理论化的语句形容过也完全想象不出来的感觉。呼吸，呼吸，为了缓解结合中对相互的饥渴，他们急不可耐地寻求对方的呼吸，原始基因中的呼唤得偿所愿。他们唇齿交缠，顾不上未经思考的索求会怎样磕伤对方，他们贪恋那一点湿润，一点属于对方的味道；内海不能够食髓知味，但这样就已经足够。

大量的精液成股地冲刷进稚嫩柔软的生殖腔，几乎要把冰室幻德的腹部灌得突起来一块。Omega不自觉地发出一声餍足的呜咽，紧贴在自己下腹的阴茎抽动了几下，稀薄的精液尽数撒在肚子上。他的意识在高潮来临之际陷入混沌，后脑抵在柱子上，任由还在射精余韵中的内海轻轻地吻他。

在依旧茫然的时候，冰室朦胧地感到什么湿热的东西在自己脖颈上的腺体周围舔舐，但他在与Alpha的交合后浑身乏力，昏昏欲睡，半梦半醒地呓语着抵抗。他残存的一丝神智被疼痛唤醒，他吃痛地睁开眼——原来是石动在作弄他。

Beta自然是无法标记Omega的，依凭着石动惣一身体的Evolt自然也知道，但他对血液的味道很是着迷，他咬破冰室幻德的皮肤，鲜红的血液迅速地涌出来，沾在他的唇边。他舌尖一动，把腥甜的液体卷进来，意犹未尽地舔着牙齿和嘴唇。他意有所图，故意把脖颈上的牙印周围啃咬地嫣红诱人，几度唆使内海进行下一步。

如果他咬下去，就相当于标记成立。内海知道他没有这个资格。他阖着眼，竭力无视着对于一个Alpha来说至关重要的环节，只是在他能够触到的地方留下许多个与性欲无关的吻。

冰室幻德起先还竭力维持清醒，后来发觉内海居然真的遵守了他的约定，便放下了警惕，放任自己被疲倦笼罩起来，坠入了睡眠。他睡着的时候倒是很恬静，如果不是浑身上下的交媾痕迹，这就与从前内海送他回家去相差无几。

今天的一切，又能说是谁做错了呢？

只是我甚至不应该肖想我爱你，内海默默地想。

END

**Author's Note:**

> 去年年初写的了，终于想起来在ao3发一份


End file.
